Lo que (no) estaba esperando
by AppleSoul.c
Summary: Maka pensó que aun cuando se graduaran del Shibusen, Soul siempre iba a estar a su lado; eran arma y usuario al fin de cuentas. Las cosas no podían cambiar. Pero no fue así. Un día de la noche a la mañana, Soul desapareció. Siete años después, Maka vuelve a sentir que el alma de Soul esta cerca, pero luego de tanto ya no sabe que creer. Y de pronto alguien toca el timbre... ¿Soul?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Soul Eater no me pertenece!**

Maka pensó que aun cuando se graduaran del Shibusen, Soul siempre iba a estar a su lado; eran arma y usuario al fin de cuentas. Las cosas no podían cambiar, seguirán viviendo juntos, yendo a misiones juntos, saliendo con los demás en fin de semana… Pero no fue así.

Era una noche normal de invierno, excepto por que su padre muy repentinamente había aparecido muy elegante invitándola a cenar.

-¿Están celebrando algo?- Preguntó Soul.

Maka se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que es algo importante. Esta insistiendo demasiado.- Contestó con una mueca.

Ni siquiera se despidió de él propiamente. No lo abrazó, casi no se miraron. Soul estaba fijó en el libro que ella le había prestado y no levantó la vista por más de dos segundos. Rutina, rutina, rutina. ¡Si hubiera sabido que cuando volviera ya no iba a estar! Por lo menos lo habría mirado a los ojos…

-Regreso en un par de horas, o en lo que mi padre tarde en empezar a flirtear con la camarera.

-¡Suerte!

Cuando le preguntó a Spirit a que se debía la elegante cena el solo sonrió melosamente, como solo él sabía incomodarla y contestó guiñándole un ojo:

-Porque tengo a la hija las linda de todas.

Maka suspiró incrédula.

Curiosamente esa noche su padre se porto de maravilla. No coqueteo con ninguna mujer, ni hizo más comentarios frustrantes de los necesarios. Después de que desapareció Soul, llegó a la conclusión de que su padre ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Spirit revisaba constantemente la hora, y cuando dieron las doce, Maka se levantó de su asiento.

-Ya es tarde.- Dijo muy seria. La actitud correcta de su padre, la repentina cena elegante, lo tarde que era, todo le hacía sentir que había algo extraño.

-¡No!- Exclamó Spirit.- Aun no llega el postre.

-Es muy tarde para comer dulces.- Dijo Maka intentando acelerar las cosas.

-Hoy tienes mi permiso.- Le contestó con una sonrisa enorme.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse nuevamente el postre llegó a la mesa y Maka se vio forzada a quedarse más tiempo.

-No te preocupes por la hora, Maka. Papá te llevará a casa.

Salieron del lugar a las 12:50, y el camino de regreso le pareció eterno. Su corazón latía desesperado, y conforme los minutos pasaban se incrementaba su velocidad.

Cuando llegó al departamento y bajó del auto de su padre… su alma se sintió completamente sola. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Soul se había ido.

Entró corriendo, y subió hasta el quinto piso en menos de un minuto. Abrió la puerta y entro a trompicones.

-¡Soul!- Gritó apenas puso un pie dentro.

Pero nadie contestó.

-¡Soul!- Volvió a gritar, pero su voz tembló.- ¿Soul…? ¿Hola? ¿¡Soul!?

Miró con atención y notó los espacios vacios en su hogar. No estaba la repisa con los comics de Soul, no estaban sus zapatos en la entrada, no estaba su cepillo de dientes, no estaba su ropa, ni sus posters, ni las odiadas revistas porno que se prestaba con Black Star, no había ni un calcetín abandonado. No estaba, y ella estaba sola.

Lentamente se sentó en el piso de la habitación vacía de su compañero. Se quedó mirando la pared blanca, y por primera vez sintió frio dentro de un hogar que para ella siempre había sido cálido. Y lloró por que Soul ya no estaba.

El tiempo pasó. Los primero meses, si no es que durante más de un año, Maka intentó contactar a su mejor amigo, por resonancia, por teléfono, por mensaje, por medio del Shibusen, por cualquier medio posible, pero nada funcionaba, y nadie sabía que había ocurrido.

Le asignaron una nueva arma muchas veces, pero con nadie obtenía los resultados que alguna vez obtuvo con Soul. No quiso compartir el departamento con otra persona, pero tampoco aceptó vivir con su padre. Le decían que quedarse en ese departamento vacio solo iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles, que iba a seguir sintiéndose sola.

-¡Yo decido como sentirme, y prefiero estar así que remplazar a Soul!

-¡Entiende que Soul no va a volver!- Estallo Kid en una ocasión.

Cada vez que alguien lo decía Maka volvía a sumergirse en la misma amargura que vivió los primero meses. Sabía que lo más probable es que tuvieran razón, Soul tal vez… no iba a volver.

Siete años después.

Estaba en otra fiesta más en la que deseaba no estar. La gente jamás iba a comprender lo abrumada que se sentía en lugares como ese. Después de tantos años su depresión tras la partida de Soul se había ido curando con el tiempo, igual que la excesiva amabilidad por lastima de las personas había ido disminuyendo. Pero ahora que tenía 24 años todo el mundo se había dado la misión de conseguirle compañía, en otras palabras, un novio. "Ya tienes la edad", "Deberías salir con alguien", "En unos años casi toda la gente que conoces va a estar casada"… bla, bla, bla. Nunca paraban.

Era la fiesta anual a mitad del año que organizaba el Shibusen, y dada su experiencia en las últimas fiestas apenas acabó la inauguración del evento, contó treinta minutos y huyó del lugar. Antes era común que la descubrieran escapando, pero ahora ya tenía práctica.

En quince minutos llegó a su departamento, se quitó los zapatos y se arrojó en la cama. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de quitarse el vestido. Extrañamente, luego de aislarse por decisión propia era cuando se sentía más sola. No era la primera vez que se quedaba quieta y escuchaba el vació en su departamento.

Se tapó la cara y reprimió el sentimiento que afloraba en su garganta. Sabía que volver a la fiesta tal vez le haría sentir mejor, pero también tenía claro que eso no iba a calmar su soledad.

Siete años que añorando el regreso de su mejor amigo no cambiaban de un minuto al otro. No lo extrañaba menos que el día en que se fue, solo aprendió a mentirse y hacerse creer que había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Las siguientes semanas fueron iguales, por eso _ese_ día brilló aun más.

Por lo menos una vez al mes, tenía que reportarse en las oficinas el Shibusen. Las oficinas estaban en dos edificios largos, independientes uno de otro, con un jardín enorme dividiéndolos. El edificio A era para Usuarios y el B era para armas.

-¡Maka!- Le saludó Tsubaki quien venía desde el otro lado del pasillo. - ¿Vienes a al chequeó medico?

-¿¡Es hoy!?- Preguntó sorprendida.- No lo sabía, fue casualidad que viniera hoy.

-Hoy es el ultimo día, tuviste suerte.- Le contestó con su usual sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Tsubaki!- Gritó Black Star desde el otro edificio agitando las manos con alegría.

Black Star y Tsubaki eran como la representación del romance en el Shibusen, desde que Black Star, siempre tan excéntrico le pidió matrimonió en lo que fue una gran exhibición siempre andaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano, derramando miel. Estaba feliz por ellos. Se despidió de Tsubaki, y continuó por el largo pasillo caminó a las oficinas. Cada vez que había un chequeo médico primero había que registrarse.

Cuando estuvo a mitad del pasillo escucho a lo lejos una voz fuerte y profunda, y sintió un choque de electricidad dentro de sí. Se paralizó y miro al vació por unos segundos hasta que escuchó a alguien salir. Dirigió su mirada con rapidez, aun sin poder pensar claro, deseando ver cabello blanco.

Se encontró con un grupo de gente, y no lo encontró ahí. Al parecer se había equivocado de persona y la voz solamente era parecida. Había sido un final triste para su breve esperanza. Se registró, tuvo su revisión médica y salió del Shibusen. En el camino comenzó a llover, pero no le importó mojarse; su humor se encontraba igual que el clima.

Sus lagrimas se desvanecían con el agua, al igual que el tiempo fue borrando las posibilidades de encontrarlo. La única persona que pudo darle una respuesta a Maka fue Shinigami, quien dijo que al parecer Soul había partido por motivos familiares, pero que él no tenía control o más información sobre eso.

Aun creía que la voy que había escuchado era de él. ¿Sería malo si mantenía un poco de esperanza?

Estuvo sentada en el balcón trasero durante toda la tarde, absorta en la lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Pasó la mano por su empapado cabello y pensó en lo mucho que había pasado desde la última vez que lo había llevado recogido en dos partes. Se acordó de lo mucho que a Soul le gustaba jugar con sus coletas, y se rió un poco.

En los últimos días había sentido el alma de Soul a lo lejos, pero como durante años su mente le había engañado creando el sentir de un alma inexistente, Maka ya no sabía que creer.

De pronto todo se calló; las gotas de lluvia dejaron de hacer ruido al caer… y escuchó a lo lejos el rugir del motor de una motocicleta.

-…- Maka quedó congelada, con los ojos abiertos como dos círculos perfectos y el cuerpo entero tembloroso. - ¿Podría ser?

Tocaron el timbre y su corazón dio un salto. Pensó que podría estar soñando, así que quedo expectante del timbre nuevamente. Lo escuchó otra vez y se lanzó corriendo hasta el primer pisó. Cada peldaño la ponía más nerviosa, pero también la llenaba más de esperanza. Había demasiadas señas, ya no podía estar soñando. Tenía que ser él.

Abrió la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero no había nadie del otro lado, lo cual era incoherente, porque la motocicleta estaba ahí. Se detuvo un momento a mirarla sin poder entender.

-¿Tienes la llave de la cochera? Normalmente está abierta.- Dijo la misma voz que había escuchado en el Shibusen.

Escuchó los pasos bajó la lluvia y lo vio.

Y ahí lo tenía, siete años después, frente a su puerta, empapado por la lluvia, vistiendo un elegante traje negro. No había cambiado mucho, pero era notable con solo mirarlo que ya no era el mismo Soul a quien conocía como la palma de su mano; se veía grande, interesante, desconocido de cierta forma, había crecido tanto que se sentía diminuta a su lado. Era la misma persona, pero ahora era un hombre.

-Eres tú, ¿verdad? Solo para estar segura.

Soul asintió.

-Volví.

Maka embozó una sonrisa y empezó a llorar de alegría, para luego arrojarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota!- Lloró. -No deberías de haberte ido nunca. He estado muy sola sin ti.

-Perdóname por dejarte sola. ¡Hey, estas arrugando mi corbata!- Le reclamó sin soltarla.

-¡Esta horrible de cualquier forma!- Le gritó.

-Ah… nunca cambiaste.- Murmuró y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Estuvieron abrazados bajo la lluvia hasta que Maka dejó de llorar. Entonces le soltó una bofetada.

-Siempre supe que recibiría un golpe cuando volviera.- Dijo entre risas sobándose la mejilla.

-Te mereces eso y más. Pero me alegra que estés aquí… así que lo guardare para después.

Soul la miró con detenimiento. De pies a cabeza, muy serio.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Maka.

-Nada, es solo que cambiaste.- Le dijo aun observándola. –Eres bonita.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- Contestó roja. -¿Qué tanto cambiaste tu? Jamás me habrías llamado bonita.

Soul sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-No puedo mentirte.- Contestó y la miro a los ojos. -Hey, Maka… - dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Q-que? – preguntó sorprendida por lo cerca que estaba.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- susurro en su oído.

Abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa y se quedó sin habla. La única forma en que pudo responderle fue con una bofetada.

-¡No dije nada malo!- Exclamó Soul- ¿Por qué el golpe?

Maka se echó a correr escaleras arriba hacia su departamento aun tratando de asimilar las cosas. Durante tanto tiempo se había preguntado que podría haberle ocurrido a Soul que se había olvidado de pensar en que haría si regresaba.

Entró al departamento y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Soul, que llevaba siete años sin tocar. Vio la habitación que solo contaba con una cama abandonada, pero esta vez, en lugar de sentir un vacio, volvió a sentir ese calor que tanto añoraba.

-¡Maka! – Entro gritando Soul.- ¿Maka?

Estaba hincada frente a su habitación hecha un ovillo. Soul se puso a su lado y vio que lloraba.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Estaba tan asustada.- lloró inconsolable. – Pensaba que algo malo te había ocurrido; en siete años podría pasar cualquier cosa. Tal vez tendrías un accidente y no alcanzaría a verte otra vez. No sabía que pensar, no sabía si debía tener esperanza o vivir creyendo que ya no estabas en este mundo.

Soul la abrazó y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Se sintió terrible al verla llorar. Le habría gustado despedirse, pero no le había sido permitido.

-Perdóname Maka, de verdad lo siento. No llores, no pienso volver a irme.

-Estoy llorando porque estoy feliz.

Soul sonrió y besó su frente.

-Por eso debes casarte conmigo. Así, pase lo que pase no podrán alejarte de mí.

Maka alzó la mirada.

-¿Significa que podrías irte otra vez?- Preguntó asustada.

-No sin ti.

-Pero Soul… yo no puedo casarme contigo. Sabes que nunca he deseado casarme.

-Por qué no confías en los demás, pero ¿confías en mí?

Maka asintió.

-Pero no creo que estés enamorado de mí. Soul, desapareciste siete años y de pronto te apareces diciendo que me case contigo. La cabeza me da vueltas.

-Ven, sentémonos en la sala.

Tomaron asiento uno a un lado del otro y se observaron con detenimiento.

-Te vez cansado.- Le dijo Maka.

-Es por el viaje.- dijo Soul.- No dormí mucho antes de volver.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo.

-Estoy confundida.- Dijo Maka mirando al piso. Los nervios no le dejaban pensar claro, pero sabía que precipitadamente acceder al matrimonio podría ser un error y acabar en un desastre como el de sus padres.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Preguntó Soul inclinándose sobre ella.

Maka reaccionó por instinto recargándose en el sofá.

-Un beso no va a hacer que acceda.- Dijo sin poderlo mirar a la cara.- Por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer, pero creo que estamos precipitándonos un poco, y… podrías arrepentirte después, - Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando mucho muy rápido.- Además, no sé qué has estado haciendo los últimos siete años y—

Soul pasó su mano por el cabello de Maka y esta se congelo en seguida.

-Los últimos años he estado pensando en ti.- dijo y luego la besó despacio.

Maka posó su mano sobre el brazo de Soul con intención de alejarlo, pero no tuvo fuerza ni voluntad para pararlo. Había soñado muchas veces con ese beso tibio y apasionado que la había despertado con la piel erizada en más de una ocasión. Con el sentir de sus manos deslizándose por su cabello, por su cintura y su cuello. Pero la sensación era mejor que en sus sueños. Su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, y sentía que el latido de su corazón se escuchaba hasta el primer piso.  
Soul incrementó la intensidad y comenzó a besar su cuello, pero Maka lo detuvo cuando sintió que podría perder el control.

-Es… demasiado pronto.- Le dijo ruborizada sin mirarle.

-Eres muy linda cuando estas así.- Le dijo Soul retirándole un mechón de cabello.

-¿Así?

-Fuera de control.

Maka se sorprendió de que pudiera describir con tanta perfección como se sentía.

-Eres muy sensible al tacto.- Le dijo Soul entre risas.- Si nos casamos no tendremos problemas en lo sexual.

-¿¡Por que hablas de eso!?- Exclamó Maka.- Que sea sensible al tacto no significa que casarnos sea algo indicado.

-Lo digo porque es algo importante.- Contestó Soul.- Nos llevamos bien, vivimos juntos por muchos años sin matarnos el uno al otro… casarte con tu mejor amigo es la mejor opción.

-Funcionamos como amigos, pero… dudo que yo funcione en una relación.- Dijo Maka mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué no sé cómo decir cosas cursis, ni soporto a las parejas que están juntas todo el tiempo.

-No tiene que ser así, nuestra relación podría ser exactamente como es ahora, lo demás viene de forma natural.

-Soul, estoy feliz de que estés aquí, pero si nos casamos sin tener las cosas claras entonces el futuro también será incierto.

-¿Qué es lo que no está claro?- Preguntó Soul.- Si no estás segura de amarme, hare que te enamores de mi.

-¿Estas enamorado de mi?

Soul asintió con una sonrisa enorme.

-Completamente.

Maka se ruborizó ante tanta seguridad.

-Lo dices tan confiado…

-Lo he sabido por siete años, Maka. Cuando me fui lo único que dolía dejar atrás eras tú.

¿Amor? En su cabeza, cuando pensaba en Soul aparecía esa pregunta, pero tratándose de ella no le era tan sencillo aceptar al amor como su verdadero sentimiento hacia él. Tal vez era amor, tal vez era solo amistad, tal vez solo lo extrañaba. Jamás se había enamorado de nadie, y no quería arriesgar su amistad con su mejor amigo, a quien acababa de recuperar, solo por un sentimiento incierto.

-Si soy sincera, tengo miedo de equivocarme y herirte.- Le dijo finalmente.

-No vas a herirme.- Le dijo con seguridad.- Haré que te enamores de mi y nos casaremos antes del próximo año.

-¿Entonces pretendes conquistarme?- Le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Soul asintió.

-Tienes que empezar por decirme porque te fuiste.- Dijo Maka con seriedad.

**Perdón por la tardanza, repentinamente salí de viaje y me fue imposible llevar la laptop conmigo. **

**Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz leerlos y ver que les gustó el primer capítulo. (:**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! **


	3. Chapter 3

-No podemos hablar de eso ahora.- Dijo Soul levantándose del sofá para dar cierre a la conversación.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- Le dijo Maka furiosa. - ¡Dime porque!

-Te lo explicare cuando llegue el momento.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y Maka se sobresaltó.

-¿Te vas?- Le preguntó decepcionada.

-Tengo que ir al Shibusen. –Contestó. – Pero volveré pronto.

-¡Soul!- Estalló jalándolo del brazo- ¡No puedes venir, besarme y luego irte!

-¡Volveré!- Contestó con alegría al ver la intensidad con la que trataba de retenerlo.- Tengo que besarte otra vez.

Maka lo soltó ruborizada. Soul rió un poco y se marchó.

Apenas bajó al siguiente piso encontró a Kid recargado en la pared, esperándolo.

-Así que decidiste volver, bastardo.- Dijo arqueando una ceja mientras le sonreía.

-¿Al menos me extrañaste?- Le preguntó.

-No como Maka. Pensé que jamás volverías por ella.

-Te dije que lo haría.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-No sobre eso… Va a matarme cuando le diga.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a casa de Kid.

-Liz y Patty no están. Salieron a recoger las invitaciones para la boda de Black Star y Tsubaki.

-¡Es cierto, están comprometidos! Lo había olvidado por completo…

-Tal vez si te hubieras reportado al menos una vez en los últimos años te habrías enterado de las cosas. Te odié por un largo rato.- Confesó Kid.

-¿Por irme?

-Por dejar a Maka desamparada.

Estaban en la sala principal de la mansión. Era una habitación grande, elegante con largas cortinas de terciopelo e iluminación baja, dándole al lugar un aire misterioso.

-Creo que ya somos bastante grandes como para seguir fingiendo que no sabemos las cosas.- Le dijo Kid con tranquilidad mirando a un punto infinito de la habitación.- Siempre he estado enamorado de Maka, pero desde que te fuiste ella no ha tenido interés en nadie que no seas tú. Cuando no supe nada más de ti llegue a decirle que jamás volverías con el deseo de que tal vez con el tiempo me aceptara a mí, pero era imposible. ¿Sabes en que te estás metiendo?

-Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Kid se sorprendió y voleó a verlo.

-Repito: ¿Sabes en que te estás metiendo? Mas te vale estar siendo sincero con ella.

-Soy sincero.- Le dijo Soul.- Maka es la única razón suficiente para insistir que me permitieran volver.

-¿Tan mal estaban las cosas _allá_?

-No _tan_ mal como esperaba. Wes es el heredero, así que por mi parte solo tenía que cumplir con mi promesa.

-Si solo era eso ¿Por qué la prisa para pedirle matrimonio?

-Era solo una promesa pero las cosas se salieron de control; aun camino sobre arena movediza.- Le dijo metafóricamente.- Y no quiero que cuando tenga que volver a irme Maka se quede sola e incierta. Por lo menos quiero que sepa que soy suyo.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste monógamo?- le dijo con una risa un poco sarcástica.

-No me trates como un mujeriego,- le pidió Soul.- Acepto que cometí errores e hice cosas que no debí, pero esta vez soy sincero.

-Te creeré hoy, pero si mañana veo que la haces sufrir yo voy a ser sincero con ella y la voy a cuidar.

Soul se quedó callado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Eres un buen hombre Kid, y durante muchos años desee serlo yo también.

-Aun estas a tiempo, pero tienes que hablar con Maka.

-Eso es algo que de verdad no quiero hacer.- Dijo con un suspiro pesado.- Cuando le explique todo… la posibilidad de que acepte casarse conmigo se reduce drásticamente, y perderla esta vez sí será enteramente mi culpa.

De vuelta a casa su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos negativos, principalmente de sus errores. Cuando se fue, para él, Maka no era más que su usuario y amiga, entonces cometer ese error le fue muy sencillo. Pero cuando la consecuencia llegó, ella fue la primera persona en quien pensó. Imaginó lo decepcionada que estaría de él, lo mal preocupada que se pondría y curiosamente dijo en voz alta: "Así nunca me voy a casar con ella." Toda la vida la gente afirmó que acabarían juntos, y tras el resultado, por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo decepcionado que estaba al ver que eso sería imposible.

Entró al departamento con la mirada perdida y un poco decaído.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Maka asomándose desde la cocina.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Estoy bien.- Contestó Soul con una sonrisa forzada. Se restregó los ojos con la mano y levantó la cabeza.- Solo me mareé un poco.

-¿Haz comido algo? Estaba por preparar algo… por si quisieras comer.

La amabilidad de Maka solo le hizo sentir culpable.

-Maka, tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Te diré porque me fui.

Al ver la expresión amarga de Soul se preocupó y sintió pesado el pecho. Se quedó sin habla.

-Hace doce años, cuando descubrí que mi destino era venir al Shibusen y convertirme en arma hice una promesa para que me dejaran ir. Me pareció muy fácil aceptar los requisitos de mi familia porque era muy joven para pensar con claridad en el futuro y—

-¿Cuál fue la promesa?

-Prometí que tras graduarme del Shibusen volvería si la familia Evans me necesitaba y… haría lo que me pidieran.- Contestó con conflicto.

-… ¿Qué te pidieron hacer?

-Sera mejor que te sientes primero.- Dijo Soul pasándose una mano por el cabello, desesperado.

Maka se sentó y Soul permaneció de pie incapaz de quedarse quieto.

-Maka, hice cosas malas.- Confesó exhalando con dificultad.- No te dije nada pensando que volvería pronto. Creí que solo tendría que ir y cumplir en algún tipo de evento social, o en casos extremos firmar un documento donde dijera que quedaba desheredado, algo simple. Pero lo que querían era que me casara.

-¿Qué?- balbuceó Maka incapaz de reaccionar.

-Les dije que eso no era parte del acuerdo, pero el contrato que había firmado decía claramente que me comprometía a apoyar de cualquier forma que estuviera a mi alcance para hacer crecer a la familia Evans. Eso incluía casarme con la hija de John Indriason, un hombre que vende los violines más caros del mundo.

-¿Estas casado…?-Preguntó pálida.

-En realidad estoy recientemente divorciado.- Dijo pasándose una mano por la cara. Nunca lo habría imaginado. 24 años y divorciado. –Estuve casado seis años.

Se quedó sin habla mirando al piso. Y lo del matrimonió no era lo peor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-Preguntó finalmente.- S-si… si ya te habías casado… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por que la boda solo era para completar un negocio. Pensaba mantener el matrimonio solo el tiempo mínimo que indicaba el contrato… pero cometí un error.

Maka esperó que hablara pero Soul solo miraba el vació con una expresión que parecía a punto de llorar.

-El contrato decía que teníamos que estar casados dos años, pero al año y medio de matrimonio… ella quedo embarazada.

No hubo reacción alguna en su rostro, estuvo congelada un momento hasta que dos lágrimas heladas cayeron por sus mejillas.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul se arrodilló a su lado y trató de tomar su mano, pero Maka no lo permitió. La retiró con lentitud.

-No sabía cómo me sentía respecto a ti hasta que comprendí que lo que había hecho no me dejaría volver a verte jamás.- Dijo con la voz quebrada. –Llevaba tres años descifrando como me sentía respecto a ti y cuando supe que te amaba… cree mi propia prisión.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos avergonzado.

-Entiendo si quieres odiarme, ya fue demasiada mi suerte poder volver a verte, y no tienes por qué perdonarme.

Entonces Maka rompió a llorar desconsolada y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Sabía que Soul no levantaba la cabeza por que también estaba llorando. No tenía nada que decirle, no sabía que podía decirle. Ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Tenía los pensamientos totalmente fragmentados. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo. Sentía el corazón roto, pero podía ver que Soul también había sufrido mucho.

-No sé porque lo hice.- tartamudeo Soul aferrándose a Maka.- Ni siquiera la amaba. Durante seis años todos los días desee que ella fueras tú.

-¿Y el bebé?- Preguntó Maka.

Todos los músculos de Soul se contrajeron ante la pregunta y comenzó a temblar.

-Lo perdimos.- susurró.- Cuatro meses antes de nacer, ella tuvo un aborto espontaneo. Su cuerpo no era estable para tener un bebé. Los médicos dijeron que se debía a mala nutrición. Ya no podía volver… el aborto tenía consecuencias psicológicas como depresión y otros traumas. Lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento era dejarla.

Soul se contenía para seguir sin llorar, pero hacia tanto esfuerzo por reprimirse que se estaba agotando.

-Si te sientes mal llora.- Le dijo Maka.- No importa lo que haya pasado, tienes derecho a llorar.

De un segundo al otro su cuerpo se destensó y cubrió su rostro surcado en lágrimas.

-Fue horrible, aun cuando jamás desee un hijo… nunca imagine que no sería capaz de nacer.

Maka se sintió terrible por todo el tiempo que paso creyendo que su vida era horrible, solitaria y mala. En realidad lo tenía casi todo, la única amargura en su vida era la ausencia de Soul y el infierno que ella misma había creado en su cabeza. En cambio Soul… había sufrido muchísimo.

-No había llorando en mucho tiempo.-Dijo respirando profundo.- No podía llorar frente a mi familia ni frente a mi ex esposa. Solo podía fingir que era fuerte, que era capaz de sobrellevar lo sucedido. Pero realmente… no sabía qué hacer, solo quería volver. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años hasta que me pidió el divorcio diciendo que ambos sabíamos que no éramos felices.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó Maka.- El de tu ex esposa.

-Amy.

-Gracias, Amy.- Susurró Maka.- Gracias.

Soul levanto el rostro y secó las lágrimas en las mejillas de Maka.

-Perdón por ser tan precipitado y pedirte matrimonio de forma repentina. Lo único que quería y que he querido los últimos siete años es tenerte a mi lado y no perderte. Casarme contigo fue lo que soñé todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, pero en realidad no tienes que hacerlo.

-No hables.- Le dijo Maka con suavidad. Imitó su acción y limpió las lagrimas de su rostro.- Lo peor ya pasó. Soportaste mucho, tienes que descansar.

Soul asintió y cerró los ojos.

-No estoy enojada contigo.- Susurró mientras borraba de su rostro su dolor.- Me habría gustado poder apoyarte durante lo mejor y lo peor, pero entiendo que no querías complicar las cosas. A pesar de todo fuiste amable con Amy, cumpliste con tu familia, asumiste tus responsabilidades, maduraste y volviste. Fuiste fuerte y por eso estoy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan amable conmigo cuando no he cometido más que errores?

Hay un dicho que dice "Ámame cuando menos me lo merezca, por que será cuando más lo necesite". Maka lo recordaba y guardaba en silencio.

-Shh… Deja de hacerte sufrir a ti mismo. Quizá cometiste errores, pero tuviste el acierto de volver a mí. Te extrañé muchísimo, aunque seas un idiota.

Soul abrió los ojos para mirarla pero Maka le pidió que volviera a cerrarlos. Y lo besó inocentemente.

-Quédate por siempre, o por lo menos hoy.

Aun con todo lo sucedido, con todo lo que había pasado el departamento se sentía mas cálido con Soul en el. Fueron a la habitación de Maka y se acomodaron en la cama exhaustos. Maka tenía la cabeza en el pecho de Soul y escuchaba su corazón latir sin parar al ritmo del suyo. Pasaron un largo tiempo así, abrazados bajo las sabanas en silencio. Siete años sin él le habían enseñado a distinguir un vacio solitario de uno lleno.

-¿Qué has hecho en los últimos siete años?- Le preguntó Soul.

-No mucho, leer, ir a sacar a mi padre del negocio de strippers, arreglar problemas premaritales entre Tsubaki y Black Star, incluso creo que por eso me pidió que fuera su dama de honor…

-¿La boda es pronto?

-La próxima semana. No estaría mal que fueras a saludarlos antes de la boda, ese día estarán vueltos locos y verte luego de tanto tiempo no sé si sea tan buena idea.

-Estoy evitando ver gente por el momento.- Suspiró Soul.- Debería verlos, pero creo que me pondré muy emocional y me siento ridículo cuando eso pasa.

Maka se rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, hahaha.- dijo Maka con una sonrisita nostálgica.- Solo recordé el día que llegue al departamento y los encontré a Black Star y a ti bailando en la sala.

-¿¡Porque recuerdas esas cosas!?- Exclamó avergonzado.

-Porque fue gracioso.- Contestó Maka.- Te dije que lo recordaría por siempre.

-Pues es casi tan gracioso como tu cara cuando encontré tu colección de mangas shojo.

-¡Eso era algo muy privado!

-Tu secreto mundo de altas expectativas en los hombres.

-No te metas con mis mangas.- Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Soul le lanzó una mirada burlona y Maka le dio la espalda fingiendo estar molesta.

-No te enojes, solo bromeaba.

-"Solo bromeaba"- lo imitó.

-¡Hey!- Exclamó al notar que estaba jugando.

Ella se rió y Soul la aprisionó en sus brazos.

-Si no quieres voltear a verme, adelante, no te voy a soltar.

Maka forcejó intentando soltarse y ante falta de éxito giró y quedo frente a frente con Soul.

-Puedes soltarme o quedarte así. – Le dijo Maka.

-De verdad quiero besarte, pero no siento que lo merezca.- Le dijo siendo honesto.

Maka sostuvo su rostro con las manos y lo besó.

-Dijiste que harías que me enamorara de ti, ¿ese reto sigue activo?

-¿Quieres que lo esté?

-Me gustaría verlo.

Entonces Soul le devolvió el beso apasionadamente, la sostuvo por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo. El calor comenzaba aumentar cuando de pronto escucharon una bolsa cayendo al piso.

-¿Soul?- Exclamó Tsubaki Sorprendida.

Maka y Soul soltaron un grito por el sobre salta y se separaron.

-¡Toquen la puerta por el amor de dios!- Exclamó Soul.

Black Star soltó una carcajada.

-¡Increíble! ¡Siente años de ausencia y vuelves directo a fajar con Maka!

-¡Silencio, Black Star!- Exclamó Maka acomodándose el cabello.- No es como que tu eres un ser humano puro y casto.

-Hmm… no eres la más indicada para hablar, hahahahaha.- Le dijo con una risa estruendosa.

-¡Black Star!- Exclamó Tsubaki.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Soul.- ¿De que no estoy enterado?

-Black Star, no deberíamos decir cosas que Maka no quiere que digamos.

-¿¡Ustedes como saben eso!?- Exclamó Maka.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden mantener en secreto para el magnifico Black Star!- Exclamó riendo estruendosamente.

-¿¡Qué cosa!? ¿¡De que no estoy enterado!?- Insistió Soul

-Nada relevante.- Dijo Maka nerviosa.

-Tan irrelevante como puede ser tener una aventura con—

-¡Calla!- Exclamó Maka.

Soul no tardo en concluir de quien se trataba.

-Maka… ¿Kid y tu… tuvieron algún tipo de…?

-Fue un error por parte de ambos y nos dimos cuenta de que estuvimos mal.- Insistió.

-¿Entonces si te acostaste con él?- Preguntó atónito.

-Hace muchos años.

Soul se quedó serio por un momento y luego se levanto rápidamente.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con ese maldito bastardo.

Entre todas las cosas importantes que le pudo haber mencionado no se le ocurrió mencionarle que había tenido relaciones con Maka…

-¡Increíble!- Exclamó enfurecido.

Maka se echo corriendo tras Soul quien iba directo a su motocicleta.

-¡Soul, espera! ¡Black Star en este momento te desprecio como no tienes idea!

Soul llegó a casa de Kid y entró sin tocar. Liz y Patty no creían lo que veían sus ojos, y menos cuando llegaba directamente a soltarle un golpe a Kid, directamente en la cara.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid cayó al piso antes de que pudiera reacciona.

-¿¡Qué diablos te ocurre!?- Exclamó levantándose del piso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te acostaste con Maka?

-¿Qué?-dijo Kid confundido.

-¿¡KID HIZO QUE!?-Gritó Liz sorprendida.

-¿Tengo que informarte de todo lo que ocurre? ¿Tengo que avisarte si Maka pierde su virginidad? ¿Quién eres, su padre?

Soul se molestó más que antes, principalmente por que Kid tenía un punto o… algo así.

-No es que tengas que informarme pero habría sido excelente que me lo hubieras comentado, ¡no que tuviera que enterarme por medio de Black Star!

-¿¡BLACK STAR SABE ALGO!?

-¡TODOS SABEN!

-¡Yo no sabía!- Se quejó Liz indignada.- ¡Yo que te quiero como a un hijo!

-¡Liz, este no es momento para discutir tus sentimientos maternales!-Exclamó Kid.

-Además si alguien se comporta como una madre ese es Kid, hehehe-Se rió Patty como si todos estuvieran de humor. Al recibir la mirada reprobatoria de Soul y Kid, ambas decidieron dejar la habitación lentamente y sin causar más ruido para que ninguno de los dos estallara.

-No es como lo piensas, además fue hace casi cuatro años.- Le dijo Kid.- La última vez que te vi dijiste que ibas a ser padre y ¡luego desapareciste completamente! Entonces hasta yo perdí esperanza en ti. No puedo decir que lo que hice fue completamente sin intención, pero ese día Maka y yo habíamos bebido bastante.

-No mientas, Maka no bebe.

-No lo hacía siete años atrás, muchas cosas cambiaron en los últimos años. Hubo una época en la que Maka perdió interés absolutamente en todo. No lloraba, no se enojaba, no se reía, solo estaba ahí y hacia las cosas de forma automática. Fue en esos tiempos cuando comenzó a beber, no con frecuencia pero cuando lo hacía fácilmente se ponía ebria y era cuando lloraba, por eso únicamente lo hacía sola en casa.

-¿Por qué estabas con ella ese día?

-Porque imaginé que estaría sola. Siempre huía de la fiesta anual del Shibusen y se encerraba en su departamento por días… esa ocasión decidí salir y buscarla.

(Flashback)

_-"El numero que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio"_

_Era la quinta vez que intentaba comunicarse con ella, pero como ya imaginaba, Maka había apagado el teléfono. Salió del gran salón y corrió a buscarla al balcón que en el que solía leer durante sus días de escuela. Para Kid ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos porque era un espacio en el cual durante años Maka y él se sentaban a conversar por horas hasta que se ponía el sol. Era el lugar en donde descubrió que la amaba._

_No estaba ahí, pero lo había estado. Su teléfono estaba olvidado en el borde el balcón. Lo tomó y sin estar muy seguro a donde iba acabó dirigiéndose a casa de Maka. La encontró sentada en los escalones de entrada al edificio en el que vivía. Su mirada apagada no encontraba a que enfocarse y en sus manos llevaba una botella de whiskey sin abrir, sin embargo su rostro mostraba que ya había bebido un poco._

_-¿Maka? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?_

_Confundida volteó a ver a Kid con lentitud._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó.- ¿No deberías estar en el Shibusen? _

_-La fiesta se puso un poco aburrida, además note que ya no estabas. ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_En otra ocasión Maka habría contestado algo similar a "También me aburrí un poco", o "Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana" para evitar causar preocupación, pero fue diferente. Alzó el rostro con una sonrisa irónica y lo miró._

_-No necesitas fingir que no sabes, ni actuar amable como todo el mundo. ¿Te envió alguien para hacerme volver?- Preguntó levantándose del escalón.- Si se trata de eso entonces puedes irte, no quiero regresar._

_Con una mano tomo la botella y con la otra levantó el largo de su vestido para entrar al edificio._

_-Nadie me envió, solo… solo me preocupé por ti. Además dejaste tu celular.-Le dijo un poco apenado, entregándoselo. _

_-Gracias.- dijo Maka y lo tomó._

_Se miraron por unos segundos antes de que ella se dirigiera a la puerta._

_-¡Maka, espera!- Le llamó._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-… ¿Estás bien?_

_Maka sonrió con tristeza y se encogió de hombros._

_-Les puedo mentir a los demás pero ¿Cómo te miento a ti?- Contestó con los ojos cristalinos. Abrió la puerta y entro. _

_Kid se detuvo un segundo antes de echar a andar tras ella._

_-Espera.-Dijo tomando su brazo.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?… No siento que deba dejarte sola hoy._

_Lo observó sobrecogida por su amabilidad y asintió despacio._

_Subieron al departamento de Maka y ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá. _

_-Te vez bien cuando usas smoking.- Le dijo Maka recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento._

_-Gracias. Me sugirieron que usara traje, pero los smokings son mucho más simétricos. _

_Maka se rió._

_-Nunca vas a cambiar._

_-¿Y tú?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Vas a seguir cambiando?_

_La sonrisa se le escapó y se levanto del sofá. _

_-No te deje pasar para discutir mi comportamiento.- Le dijo con frialdad, dirigiéndose a la cocina._

_-Está bien.- Contestó Kid.- Tienes razón, no creo que estés de humor para eso._

_Aunque era más que cierto que Maka no era Maka en ese momento. Se notaba en detalles pequeños como el desorden en su departamento, o su credencial vencida de biblioteca, hasta sus repentinas actitudes hostiles y gusto por distraerse bebiendo. La Maka que daba su mayor esfuerzo en todo lo que hacía, quien por años dio los mejores resultados en el Shibusen, a quien admiraba tanto… se estaba perdiendo. Al pensar eso su corazón se encogió y el miedo de nunca poder traerla de vuelta fue tan grande que durante un momento sintió llorar._

_Maka volvió al sofá con dos vasos y abrió la botella. _

_-Si te vas a quedar vas a beber conmigo.-Demandó._

_¿Qué era peor? ¿Dejar a una persona deprimida bebiendo sola, o acompañarla? Cualquiera de las opciones podía llevar a nada o a algo malo. Optó por acompañarla. Si algo malo le ocurría por dejarla sola, jamás podría perdonarse._

_-Sigue siendo una actitud egoísta de mi parte…- Pensó dando un trago._

_Estuvieron un largo rato callados, con el sonido del viento sobre los arboles de fondo. En ese momento Kid agradeció internamente las ocasiones en que Soul y Black Star lo habían forzado a beber con ellos, porque de otra forma habría perdido la coherencia demasiado pronto. Miró a Maka; no podía descifrar si pensaba en algo o solo estaba perdida en el espacio._

_-¿Crees que este bien?_

_-¿Eh?- Contestó sobresaltado; no esperaba que fuera a hablar dentro de otro largo rato._

_-Soul, ¿Crees que este bien?_

_Kid se quedo callado. Lo último que supo de él es que estaba esperando un hijo… ¿Cómo podría decirle eso a Maka? El hecho de estar casado y con una esposa embarazada ¿Era estar bien o estar mal? Pensándolo bien, para entonces el hijo de Soul debería tener al menos un año._

_-Confió en que está bien.- Le dijo Kid.- Pero no creo que le gustaría verte así._

_-¿Ebria?- Dijo con una risa sin gracia._

_-Triste.- Le contestó.-Tampoco le gustaría saber que casi no comes._

_-¿Qué se supone que sabes sobre lo que como?-Le preguntó arqueando una ceja._

_-Lo suficiente para saber que tienes el estomago vacio en este momento._

_-Por que el alcohol tiene mejor efecto así._

_-Y tu nevera esta vacía. Desde hace siglos._

_-Simplemente no quiero cocinar._

_-O limpiar._

_-No tengo tiempo._

_-Ni has renovado tu credencial de biblioteca en dos años._

_-Tengo suficientes libros._

_-¡Deja de hacer excusas!_

_-¡Deja de decirme que hacer!-Gritó colérica_

_-No te estoy diciendo que hacer, solo estoy exponiendo la realidad y por eso te molesta._

_-¡Me molesta que vengas y finjas que sabes todo sobre mi! ¡No sabes nada sobre mí!_

_-¡A mí me molesta tu actitud! _

_-¡Entonces ignórame!_

_-¡No puedo! Maka entiende que es imposible que te ignore._

_-Entonces resígnate a mi actitud._

_-Puedo aceptar que te distancies, entiendo que desees estar sola, pero no puedo soportar verte así._

_-Deja de usar el término "así" como si definiera algo._

_-¡Define tu comportamiento! Has estado cambiando mucho de forma radical, pero "así" no es como eres tú. Tú no eres el tipo de persona que ignora todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, o se guarda todo, eres una persona que se expresa y da su opinión respecto a las situaciones en lugar de encerrarse en casa a beber._

_-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Todo mundo sabe que soy infeliz!- Gritó y luego soltó una carcajada._

_-¡Dame eso!- Exclamó Kid retirándole el vaso._

_-¿Sabes qué? Deberías de estar contento de que beba, porque a veces si digo lo que pienso. _

_-Pues no has dicho nada inteligente. _

_-Tal vez no soy tan lista como pensabas.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¡Eres tan molesta!- Le dijo Kid molestó._

_Maka sonreía satisfecha al ver el enojo de Kid._

_-Dame mi vaso._

_-¡No, ya bebiste demasiado!_

_-Supongo que no te has visto a ti mismo.- Le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_Kid detuvo su ira un momento y trato de enfocar la habitación. Imposible, Maka tenía razón._

_-Mierda…-murmuró poniéndose una mano en la cara._

_-Hahahahaha.- Se rió Maka.- No estás en la mejor posición para decirme que hacer._

_Le quitó el vaso de las manos y volvió a llenar ambos. Aceptando su derrota Kid lo bebió completo de un trago. Luego dejo el vaso sobre la mesita central y se restregó la cara con las manos._

_-Mañana me voy a arrepentir de esto. No puedo creerlo…_

_-Tienes la frente bañada en sudor.-Le dijo Maka._

_-Tengo calor._

_-Es porque de verdad estas borracho. _

_-Lo sé…- contestó molesto._

_-¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta?_

_-Porque tendría que moverme y no confió en mi equilibrio._

_-Acércate, yo te ayudo._

_-No, no. Estoy bien así._

_-¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude?_

_-Porque tengo un deseo incontenible de besarte._


	6. Chapter 6

_Se detuvo un momento y lo miro sin saber que decir._

_Kid suspiró._

_-No debí haber dicho eso._

_Pero Maka quería que lo volviera a decir, e inevitablemente tenía los ojos fijos sobre sus labios. Tenía ganas de besarlo, tocarlo y sentir el contacto con su piel, pero… ¿Por qué? En algún punto de su vida se había preguntado como seria besar a Kid, pero por simple curiosidad, sin sentimientos de por medio. En ese momento no sabía si de igual forma se trataba de curiosidad, o si era necesidad, simple aburrimiento, probablemente lujuria, o… ¿amor? No lograba pensar derecho, toda reflexión que iniciaba en su cabeza quedaba inconclusa gracias al alcohol._

_-Tal vez solo me siento sola…- murmuró._

_-No estás sola.-Le contestó Kid._

_Pensó que no la escucharía. _

_-También quiero besarte.-Le dijo mirando de reojo._

_-Podríamos arrepentirnos mañana.-Le contestó tocando su mano._

_-En este momento mañana no me importa._

_Se inclinó sobre Kid y sus narices se tocaron por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, se miraron a los ojos con el miedo desvaneciéndose por el hambre, y finalmente sus labios se encontraron. Sin delicadeza, ansiosos y perdidos en el momento. Sus mentes quedaron en blanco y toda preocupación o reflexión por las consecuencias eran irrelevantes, lo único que importaba en ese momento era satisfacer esa necesidad de poseerse el uno al otro. Kid sostuvo el rostro de Maka entre sus manos mientras la suavidad de sus labios hinchados por el largo beso no se separaban._

_Sus labios fueron sobre el cuello de Maka y comenzó a succionar su piel haciendo que se temblara seducida por su insistencia. En su cuello quedo una marca roja oscuro con morado que definitivamente tardaría en borrarse. _

_Como llevaba puesto un vestido de fiesta y él un smoking el contacto era limitado, por lo que Maka tomo iniciativa y subió sus piernas sobre el regazo de Kid, haciendo que la larga falda se deslizara y dejara al descubierto su piel. Se estremeció al sentir la mano de Kid deslizarse y desaparecer bajo su vestido. Cuando este se detuvo, ella tomo su mano, la puso sobre su pecho, y la deslizó sobre los bordes del corsé en forma de corazón hasta su espalda. Lo soltó al llegar al listón que mantenía el vestido en su cuerpo y mirando directamente a sus ojos le ordeno desatarlo. Deshizo el listón en segundos y dejó que el vestido se deslizara lentamente por su torso antes de volver a besarla. Maka buscó con el tacto la camisa de Kid y sin delicadeza fue desabrochando los botones uno a uno._

_De pronto Kid detuvo sus manos y solo la sostuvo por la cintura. Maka no lo entendía, estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y él ni siquiera la tocaba. Aun en confusión, sabía que no se trataba de la estricta educación de Kid. El shinigami con el paso de los años se había vuelto un imán de mujeres aun sin desearlo, y a pesar de su personalidad disciplinada era natural que ya hubiera probado relaciones puramente físicas en más de una o dos ocasiones, y consecuentemente que se hablara en secreto respecto a lo hábil que era Kid. No es que fuera tímido o sin experiencia; algo más lo detenía y a Maka comenzaba a molestarle. Soltó su camisa y separo sus labios de los de él, frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Qué?- Preguntó Kid aparentemente desorientado._

_-¿Me vas a tomar enserio?-Le preguntó molesta. De haber estado sobria tal vez no habría abierto la boca. _

_-¿A qué te refieres con 'tomarte enserio'?_

_-Estoy casi desnuda frente a ti y ni siquiera te importa._

_-No quiero ser irrespetuoso o inmoral contigo.- Dijo evitando sus ojos._

_-Kid, ambos sabemos que en estas cuestiones tienes practica; así que no vengas con historias que no voy a creer. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dime la verdad._

_Kid se quedó en silencio por un minuto y luego suspiró. _

_-Lo que sucede es…-masculló._

"_Lo que sucede es que estas triste. Estas triste y ebria, y esa es la única manera en que me dejas acercarme a ti" pensó Kid._

_-Lo que pasa es que no te amo.-Mintió.- No de esa manera._

_-¿A las otras las amaste?- Preguntó Maka._

_-No.- Contestó Kid.- Pero a ti no te puedo hacer esto._

_-No me importa realmente.- Dijo Maka encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¡Pero a mi si!- Dijo Kid.- No puedo seguir con esto._

_Ambos suspiraron y la habitación se sumió en silencio. _

_-Kid…-susurró Maka bajando la mirada.- ¿Por qué no te puedo querer como tú a mí? Sería más fácil vivir así. No tendría que esperar por ti, si te quisiera ver solo tendría que llamarte, sabría donde estas… ¿Por qué es tan difícil?_

_Una lagrima golpeo contra su vestido y Maka llevó ambas manos a la cara. Que Kid estaba enamorado de ella lo había sabido durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo había escuchado de sus labios. Había buscado mil maneras de enamorarse de él para olvidar a Soul, pero buscar 'el clavo que saca otro clavo' era una acción demasiado egoísta, un abuso a los sentimientos de Kid. _

_-Lo siento._

_-No se supone que la vida sea fácil…-Dijo Kid abrazándola.- Ni el amor. Si dependiera de mí y me quisieras igual, mañana mismo nos casaríamos. Pero la vida no es así. _

_Kid sabía que Maka lo había usado, pero no la juzgaba, él había hecho lo mismo antes, para intentar olvidarla. Entendía como se sentía, pero sobretodo sabía lo que era cargar con la culpa de haber intentado satisfacer su vacio con amores que él no correspondía. La gente decía que Kid era un buen hombre, pero solo él conocía sus pecados y errores. _

_-Maka, te amo.- Dijo apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.- Te amo tanto que ya no quiero que me ames. Te amo, pero ya no te deseo egoístamente. Te amo tanto que quiero dejarte ir. _

_Maka estallo en un llanto desesperado, temblando de pies a cabeza, sin alzar la mirada. Se dejó acoger por los brazos de Kid y lloró como no lo había hecho en largo tiempo. Lo evadió, se alejó de él, lo ignoró, lo usó, y él solo la amaba. La vida era muy injusta y el amor era amargo. Apretó la camisa de Kid entre sus manos, con dolor, y se disculpó en susurros._

_Una sola lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Kid. Era un adiós al amor, a su esperanza, a su deseo de ser amado de vuelta. Sonrió con amargura y respiró hondo. Ya no debía desear ser el héroe de Maka, ser la solución a su soledad, ni ser una justificación para su sonrisa; esas cosas solo las podía lograr Soul. Hay un tipo de felicidad inexplicable que solo la persona amada logra, y ni un millón de intentos o teorías lograrían jamás que Kid la creara para Maka. Tenía que sonreír, por que dejaría de aferrarse a ella. _

_-Tal vez en otra vida.- Susurró._

_Maka lloró hasta quedarse dormida y Kid la cargó hasta su cama. La cubrió con una cobija y durmió en la sala._

_A la mañana siguiente Maka solo encontró una nota que decía:_

"_Lo único que debemos recordar de ayer es: que no estás sola, que no tienes que esconderte para llorar y que no te culpo de nada. El resto no existe."_

-No pasó nada. Que habíamos tenido relaciones se volvió un rumor que ni Maka ni yo nos molestamos por aclarar jamás; no era importante y solo nosotros sabíamos la verdad.

-¿Ni siquiera lo explicaron a Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz o Patty?- Preguntó confundido.

-¿Para qué?- Dijo Kid.- No teníamos por que explicar nada. Ellos simplemente sacaron conclusiones erróneas. Éramos los únicos que no estábamos en la fiesta y no volví a casa hasta el día siguiente con resaca, eso es cierto, pero no significa nada en realidad.

Soul se quedo callado mirándolo.

-No tengo el más mínimo interés en el amor de Maka. Y si lo que tienes es remordimientos o sientes pena por mí, que realmente es algo que prefiero que evites, solo tengo una petición: habla con ella de todo. De los años que han pasado, háblenlos de principio a fin. Estoy seguro que tienes muchas dudas y ella también.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?

-¿Estás bien?

Kid sonrió.

-He tenido más de una década para aceptar un amor asimétrico.

Dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la escalera.

-¡Kid!- Le llamó Soul.

-¿Qué?

-Si fuera mujer y tuviera que elegir, te elegiría a ti.

Kid soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias por el cumplido, aunque creo que sería una mujer terrible.

Se retiró y desapareció por las escaleras. Unos minutos después Maka entro corriendo, con la respiración agitada.

-No es lo que parece…- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Soul sonrió con cariño y le retiró el cabello del rostro.

-Vayamos a casa.- Le dijo.- Estaba equivocado.

-Soul—

-Todos estábamos equivocados.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nada.- Contestó con una risa tranquila. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Maka y a pesar de su miedo a ser rechazado, ella no lo retiró.- Vamos a casa. Tengo algo que proponerte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Subieron a la motocicleta de Soul como en los viejos tiempos y Maka se agarró de su cintura.

**Hola (: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Mis estudios y la explotación escolar no me permiten sentarme tranquilamente a escribir; pero dentro de poco tendré vacaciones y espero actualizar pronto. **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz leerlos! Espero que les este yendo excelente en todo y sean muy felices :D **


End file.
